This invention relates to a mirror, and more particularly to a self-cleaning mirror for use in dental and surgical procedures.
Mirrors used in dental and surgical procedures are typically exposed to saliva, water, blood and other flowable material which may render their reflecting surfaces wholly or partially non-reflective. To avoid the tedious and time-consuming operation of manually cleaning the mirrors during these procedures, various mirrors having a self-cleaning feature have been proposed. However, the prior art self-cleaning mirrors have not been entirely satisfactory and thus have not become widely used.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,987 disclosing a mirror of this type.